It is highly desirable for tires to exhibit good traction characteristics on both dry and wet surfaces. However, it has traditionally been very difficult to improve the traction characteristics of a tire without compromising its rolling resistance and tread wear. Low rolling resistance is important because good fuel economy is virtually always an important consideration. Good tread wear is also an important consideration because it is generally the most important factor which determines the life of the tire.
The traction, tread wear, and rolling resistance of a tire is dependent to a large extent on the dynamic viscoelastic properties of the elastomers utilized in making the tire tread. In order to reduce the rolling resistance of a tire, rubbers having a high rebound have traditionally been utilized in making the tire's tread. On the other hand, in order to increase the wet skid resistance of a tire, rubbers which undergo a large energy loss have generally been utilized in the tire's tread. In order to balance these two viscoelastically inconsistent properties, mixtures of various types of synthetic and natural rubber are normally utilized in tire treads. For instance various mixtures of styrene-butadiene rubber and polybutadiene rubber are commonly used as a rubber material for automobile tire treads. However, such blends are not totally satisfactory for all purposes.
The inclusion of styrene-butadiene rubber (SBR) in tire tread formulations can significantly improve the traction characteristics of tires made therewith. However, styrene is a relatively expensive monomer and the inclusion of SBR is tire tread formulations leads to increased costs.
Carbon black is generally included in rubber compositions which are employed in making tires and most other rubber articles. It is desirable to attain the best possible dispersion of the carbon black throughout the rubber to attain optimized properties. It is also highly desirable to improve the interaction between the carbon black and the rubber. By improving the affinity of the rubber compound to the carbon black, physical properties can be improved. Silica can also be included in tire tread formulations to improve rolling resistance.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,843,120 discloses that tires having improved performance characteristics can be prepared by utilizing rubbery polymers having multiple glass transition temperatures as the tread rubber. These rubbery polymers having multiple glass transition temperatures exhibit a first glass transition temperature which is within the range of about -110.degree. C. to -20.degree. C. and exhibit a second glass transition temperature which is within the range of about -50.degree. C. to 0.degree. C. According to U.S. Pat. No. 4,843,120, these polymers are made by polymerizing at least one conjugated diolefin monomer in a first reaction zone at a temperature and under conditions sufficient to produce a first polymeric segment having a glass transition temperature which is between -110.degree. C. and -20.degree. C. and subsequently continuing said polymerization in a second reaction zone at a temperature and under conditions sufficient to produce a second polymeric segment having a glass transition temperature which is between -20.degree. C. and 20.degree. C. Such polymerizations are normally catalyzed with an organolithium catalyst and are normally carried out in an inert organic solvent.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,137,998 discloses a process for preparing a rubbery terpolymer of styrene, isoprene, and butadiene having multiple glass transition temperatures and having an excellent combination of properties for use in making tire treads which comprises: terpolymerizing styrene, isoprene and 1,3-butadiene in an organic solvent at a temperature of no more than about 40.degree. C. in the presence of (a) at least one member selected from the group consisting of tripiperidino phosphine oxide and alkali metal alkoxides and (b) an organolithium compound.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,047,483 discloses a pneumatic tire having an outer circumferential tread where said tread is a sulfur cured rubber composition comprised of, based on 100 parts by weight rubber (phr), (A) about 10 to about 90 parts by weight of a styrene, isoprene, butadiene terpolymer rubber (SIBR), and (B) about 70 to about 30 weight percent of at least one of cis 1,4-polyisoprene rubber and cis 1,4-polybutadiene rubber wherein said SIBR rubber is comprised of (1) about 10 to about 35 weight percent bound styrene, (2) about 30 to about 50 weight percent bound isoprene and (3) about 30 to about 40 weight percent bound butadiene and is characterized by having a single glass transition temperature (Tg) which is in the range of about -10.degree. C. to about -40.degree. C. and, further the said bound butadiene structure contains about 30 to about 40 percent 1,2-vinyl units, the said bound isoprene structure contains about 10 to about 30 percent 3,4-units, and the sum of the percent 1,2-vinyl units of the bound butadiene and the percent 3,4-units of the bound isoprene is in the range of about 40 to about 70 percent.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,272,220 discloses a styrene-isoprene-butadiene rubber which is particularly valuable for use in making truck tire treads which exhibit improved rolling resistance and tread wear characteristics , said rubber being comprised of repeat units which are derived from about 5 weight percent to about 20 weight percent styrene, from about 7 weight percent to about 35 weight percent isoprene, and from about 55 weight percent to about 88 weight percent 1,3-butadiene, wherein the repeat units derived from styrene, isoprene and 1,3-butadiene are in essentially random order, wherein from about 25% to about 40% of the repeat units derived from the 1,3-butadiene are of the cis-microstructure, wherein from about 40% to about 60% of the repeat units derived from the 1,3-butadiene are of the trans-microstructure, wherein from about 5% to about 25% of the repeat units derived from the 1,3-butadiene are of the vinyl-microstructure, wherein from about 75% to about 90% of the repeat units derived from the isoprene are of the 1,4-microstructure, wherein from about 10% to about 25% of the repeat units derived from the isoprene are of the 3,4-microstructure, wherein the rubber has a glass transition temperature which is within the range of about -90.degree. C. to about -70.degree. C., wherein the rubber has a number average molecular weight which is within the range of about 150,000 to about 400,000, wherein the rubber has a weight average molecular weight of about 300,000 to about 800,000, and wherein the rubber has an inhomogeneity which is within the range of about 0.5 to about 1.5.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,239,009 reveals a process for preparing a rubbery polymer which comprises: (a) polymerizing a conjugated diene monomer with a lithium initiator in the substantial absence of polar modifiers at a temperature which is within the range of about 5.degree. C. to about 100.degree. C. to produce a living polydiene segment having a number average molecular weight which is within the range of about 25,000 to about 350,000; and (b) utilizing the living polydiene segment to initiate the terpolymerization of 1,3-butadiene, isoprene, and styrene, wherein the terpolymerization is conducted in the presence of at least one polar modifier at a temperature which is within the range of about 5.degree. C. to about 70.degree. C. to produce a final segment which is comprised of repeat units which are derived from 1,3-butadiene, isoprene, and styrene, wherein the final segment has a number average molecular weight which is within the range of about 25,000 to about 350,000. The rubbery polymer made by this process is reported to be useful for improving the wet skid resistance and traction characteristics of tires without sacrificing tread wear or rolling resistance.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,061,765 discloses isoprene-butadiene copolymers having high vinyl contents which can reportedly be employed in building tires which have improved traction, rolling resistance, and abrasion resistance. These high vinyl isoprene-butadiene rubbers are synthesized by copolymerizing 1,3-butadiene monomer and isoprene monomer in an organic solvent at a temperature which is within the range of about -10.degree. C. to about 100.degree. C. in the presence of a catalyst system which is comprised of (a) an organoiron compound, (b) an organoaluminum compound, (c) a chelating aromatic amine, and (d) a protonic compound; wherein the molar ratio of the chelating amine to the organoiron compound is within the range of about 0.1:1 to about 1:1, wherein the molar ratio of the organoaluminum compound to the organoiron compound is within the range of about 5:1 to about 200:1, and herein the molar ratio of the protonic compound to the organoaluminum compound is within the range of about 0.001:1 to about 0.2:1.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,405,921 discloses an isoprene-butadiene rubber which is particularly valuable for use in making truck tire treads, said rubber being comprised of repeat units which are derived from about 20 weight percent to about 50 weight percent isoprene and from about 50 weight percent to about 80 weight percent 1,3-butadiene, wherein the repeat units derived from isoprene and 1,3-butadiene are in essentially random order, wherein from about 3% to about 10% of the repeat units in said rubber are 1,2-polybutadiene units, wherein from about 50% to about 70% of the repeat units in said rubber are 1,4-polybutadiene units, wherein from about 1% to about 4% of the repeat units in said rubber are 3,4-polyisoprene units, wherein from about 25% to about 40% of the repeat units in the polymer are 1,4-polyisoprene units, wherein the rubber has a glass transition temperature which is within the range of about -90.degree. C. to about -75.degree. C., and wherein the rubber has a Mooney viscosity which is within the range of about 55 to about 140.